One Lucky Pony
by ScarletCarnation
Summary: There is a new pony in Ponyville and she's causing quite the commotion! Her name may be Lucky but whenever she's around, something goes wrong. Will Twilight Sparkle and her friends give her a chance or will they decide she's just too unlucky to be around? Find out. *All characters except for Lucky are owned by Lauren Faust*


"Hey Twilight. Do you believe in luck?" Spike asked one day. "I don't know Spike. There's no strong evidence of it." "What about bad luck?" "Well, there isn't much evidence for that either." Knock knock knock. "Can you get that please Spike?" Twilight asked. "Okay" Spike said heading to the door. "Uh…Twilight?" He said a minute later. "Yes Spike?" Twilight asked heading to the door. All of Twilight's friends were at the door. "Hi Twilight" Applejack said. "Hi. What are you guys doing here?" "There's a rumor going around that a new pony arrived" Applejack explained. "And we thought we'd all go say howdy." "Yah!" Rainbow Dash agreed. "Oh, well that sounds nice" Twilight said. "Let's go Spike." Twilight and her friends quickly headed to find the new pony. "I wonder if she likes animals" Fluttershy said. "I hope she's proper like me" Rarity said. "It would be great if she was a fast flyer" Rainbow Dash said doing a loop. "She probably loves parties!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. I wonder if she's a unicorn Twilight thought aloud. "There she is" Applejack said pointing to a strange pony. Everyone looked but as they did, two delivery trucks were about to crash into each other. Twilight and her friends cringed and looked away, but nothing happened. The trucks had stopped inches away from each other. "Look! There she goes!" Applejack said pointing to the new pony as she ran away. "After her!" Rainbow cried. The seven friends ran to catch up to the strange pony. "There she is" Twilight said pointing to a green pony who was lying under a tree. "Hello!" Rainbow called. The pony immediately stood up. "Wait. Don't go" Rarity said. The pony stood where she was but looked scared. "Don't be afraid" Twilight said. We won't bite." "It's not that" the pony said shaking her head. "I'm unlucky." "You're what?" Rainbow asked. "Unlucky. Anytime someone's around me they have bad luck." "See?" Spike said. "It does exist." Twilight shot him an annoyed look. "That can't be right" Applejack said. "There's no such thing as bad luck." See Twilight said to Spike. "You never know" Pinkie Pie said in a mysterious voice. "Pinkie" Twilight warned. "Why would you think that?" Twilight asked the new pony. "Because. You saw what happened. Those ponies crashed into each other because of me." "I doubt that" Twilight said. "Besides. They _almost_ crashed into each other." The pony looked relived. "That's good." "This is great and all" Rarity said "but what's your name?" "Oh that's right. I didn't tell you. Sorry. My name's Lucky." "That makes sense" Pinkie said noticing her cutie mark was a four leaf clover. "Nice to meet you Lucky. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Flutteshy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity." "Ahem" Spike said. "And Spike" Twilight added. "Hi" Lucky said. "I'd love to be friends with all of you, but I'm afraid I'd bring you bad luck." "Impossible" Applejack said. "You don't cause bad luck and I'll prove it." Lucky was confused, but willing to try.

"Here we are" Applejack said. "Sweet Apple Acres." "Hi Applejack. Watcha doing?" Apple Bloom asked trotting up. "Oh hey Apple Bloom. Lucky, this here's my sister Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom, this is Lucky". "Pleased to meet cha" Apple Bloom said. "You too" Lucky said. "You have a cutie mark!" Apple Bloom said jumping up and down. "Yes" Lucky said looking at her flank confused. "How'd you get yours?" "Well" Lucky said flash backing to that time. "My mother loved flowers. She wanted to grow as many as possible. Unfortunately for some reason, no flowers grew where we lived. They did everywhere else though. My mom tried many seeds, but none worked. Finally I decided to try some. My favorite flowers had always been clovers, so I bought some and took them home. Now remember. Most clovers have three leaves." Apple Bloom nodded and Lucky continued her story. "I planted them and watered them. Then I waited…and waited…and waited. Nothing happened until...Bam! All of a sudden hundreds of clovers sprouted. They covered the whole hill I had planted them on. I had never seen anything like it in my life. Plus, what was really special was that they were all four leaf clovers." "Wow. That's so cool" Apple Bloom said. "It is. That's how I got my cutie mark." "How old were you"? Apple Bloom asked. "Uh, around your age I think." "Well I hope I get my cutie mark soon. Thanks for the great story." "You're welcome" Lucky said as Apple Bloom left. "Sisters. Got a love em" Applejack said. "Yah, I wish I had one." "You can have mine" Applejack joked and they both laughed. "Alright. The reason I brought you here is so you can help me buck apples if you want." "Buck"? Lucky asked confused. "Yah. Watch." Applejack ran over to the nearest tree, turned around, and kicked it with her hind legs. Apples immediately came down. "See? That's how you do it. Now don't be daunted if none fall down on your first try." "Okay Lucky said. Let me give it a shot." She turned around and kicked the tree as hard as she could. Applejack's mouth dropped as all the apples came falling down. That rarely happened to her, let alone on her first try. "That was amazing Lucky! Good job." Lucky beamed. "Thanks". "Let's keep going" Applejack said. She turned and kicked another tree. Nothing happened. "Hmm" Applejack said trying again. "It's not working" Lucky said. "I can see that" Applejack said kicking the tree again and again. "Oh no!" Lucky cried. "I've cursed you. I'm sorry Applejack!" Lucky cried as she ran away. "Wait Lucky! Come back!" but the little green pony kept on running.

Lucky eventually walked past a place called Sugar Cube Corners but paid no attention until Pinkie Pie stuck her head out of the door. "Where are you going Lucky?" She asked. "Nowhere" Lucky said. "Then why don't you come on in?" Pinkie offered. "You can help me make cupcakes". "Really?" Lucky asked perking up. "Really! Come on in!" Pinkie said disappearing inside. "Thanks so much Pinkie" Lucky said as she trotted inside. "You don't know how much this means to me". "No problem!" Pinkie said. "Wow" Lucky said as she took in the sugar filled place. "Do you live here?" "Nah. I just work here" Pinkie said as she grabbed everything she needed to make cupcakes. "I'm an apprentice". "Cool" Lucky said looking around. "Here's everything we need!" Pinkie said. "You ready?" "Ready" Lucky said. "Now, the first time I made cupcakes they came out flatter than a pancake, so don't be disappointed if yours do the same" Pinkie said. "Okay I won't". "And here we go!" Pinkie cried. She quickly put the ingredients together and Lucky tried to keep up. "There. Ready for the oven. You?" "Ready" Lucky said. Pinkie grabbed her and Lucky's tray then popped them in the oven. Now we wait Pinkie said. Ding! went the oven a second later. "They're ready!" Pinkie cried. "Already?" Lucky asked confused. "Yep. This is the fastest oven on the market" Pinkie said as she pulled out the cupcakes. "I hate waiting. These look great! Yours are a little flat though". "Uh, those aren't mine" Lucky said. "Really? Well that's weird" Pinkie said. "Oh no. I've caused you bad luck. I'm sorry Pinkie Pie" Lucky apologized. "I should go". "Wait Lucky!" Pinkie cried. But she was gone.

Now what? Lucky thought as she walked through Equesteia. Looking to her right, Lucky saw a place called Carousel Boutique. It looked interesting so she decided to go in. "Hello?" She asked looking around. "I've done it!" a voice cried. Lucky rushed over to the voice to find Rarity. "I've done it!" Rarity cried again. "Best dress ever! Well, since the last one I made anyways". Lucky looked to see Rarity standing a few feet away from a beautiful dress. "That's gorgeous Rarity" Lucky complemented. "Why of course" Rarity said. Then she jumped when she realized someone was there. "Oh Lucky! It's you! I didn't see you there!" "Sorry" Lucky said. "I thought you heard me come in." Rarity shook her head. "No but it's fine dear. Do you really like the dress though?" "Yes I do" Lucky said nodding. "Then why don't you try it on? I bet it's just your size". "Really? Are you sure?" "Of course. Go ahead. I'll be right back with the perfect hat" Rarity said trotting off to her bedroom. "Okay" Lucky said. Very carefully she took the dress off the model and put it on. That looks great on you! Rarity said when she came back. "Yes but it's too tight" Lucky said struggling to breathe. "Really? I can't imagine why it would be". As Rarity went around looking for something, Lucky realized she must have shrunk the dress. She took it off feeling awful. "I'm sorry Rarity" Lucky said. "I think I shrunk the dress with my bad luck. I should go." "Huh? Rarity said turning around but Lucky was nowhere in sight. Where'd she go? Rarity wondered.

Now I really messed things up Lucky thought unhappily. "Hey down there!"  
Someone called. "Why so blue?" Lucky looked up to see Rainbow Dash on a cloud above her. "Hey" Rainbow said waving. "Hi" Lucky said looking back down at the ground. "You look awful" Rainbow said landing down next to her. "I feel like it" Lucky said. "I know what will cheer you up!" Rainbow cried. "What?" Lucky asked looking hopeful. A race. You and me. I can't guarantee you'll win though". "That's okay" Lucky said. "A race sounds fun". "Good. Let's do it. Down the hill, around, and back again." "Okay, but is it fair that you can fly?" Lucky asked. "Uh, probably not. I'll use my legs. Now it's fair" Rainbow said coming back down to earth. "You ready?" "Ready" Lucky said putting her "game face on". "Alright. On your marks, get set, go!" Rainbow cried. Lucky thought that maybe Rainbow would be awkward at running, but she was wrong. Rainbow could run just as well as she could fly! "Regret racing me?" Rainbow asked. "Never!" Lucky cried. With what little energy she had left, Lucky raced ahead not looking back. When she did, Rainbow was lying on the ground. She had obviously fallen. "Oh no. Are you alright?" Lucky asked running back to her. "Yah. I'm fine" Rainbow said getting up. "I just tripped. I'm not sure on what though. It was really weird. One minute I was running, the next splat!" Lucky realized it must have been her bad luck again. "I'm sorry Rainbow" she said. "For what?" Rainbow asked confused. "I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore so I'll go." "Go where?" Rainbow asked not following. Lucky just turned though and ran away. "Wait! Where are you going!?" Rainbow asked. "No one's won yet!" Lucky didn't hear her and kept running. She had to stop though when a bunny ran in her path. "Huh? Where did you come from?" Lucky wondered aloud. The bunny just looked up at her. "You must be lost" Lucky said looking around. "We'll find your owner though. Don't you worry" Lucky said picking the bunny up.

Soon Lucky reached a small cottage. "Do you live here?" Lucky asked. She set the bunny down and it looked back up at her. Lucky looked around and saw a pen full of other bunnies. "I guess so" Lucky said picking up the bunny again. "Here you go" she said setting it down in the pen. "Safe and sound. You guys are so cute" Lucky gushed. "Your owner is really lucky. Unlike me". Lucky sadly walked away when she heard something. She turned around to see bunnies everywhere! They had somehow gotten out. "Oh no! This is all my fault!" Lucky cried. "What's going on?" Fluttershy asked peeking her head out of her cottage. "Oh my" she said when she saw all the bunnies. "Oh Flutershy" Lucky said taking a step back. "I'm sorry!" She cried as she ran away. "No it's alright" Fluttershy said but Lucky didn't hear her…In a matter of seconds, bunnies were overrunning Equestria. It was all a big mess and Lucky felt totally responsible. What am I going to do? she thought. Everything is all my fault.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike were trying to save what books they could in Twilight's house. "Where did all these bunnies come from?" Spike asked. "Probably Fluttershy!" Twilight said. "Why so many?" Spike asked. "I don't know!" Twilight replied. 'I'm going to find out though. Be right back". "Uh sure" Spike said looking around the room. "I'll be here". "Lucky" Twilight said when she saw her. "Do you know where all these bunnies came from?" "Yes" Lucky said lowering her head. "Where?" "It's all my fault" Lucky said. "Okay" Twilight said impatiently. "How?" "I went by Fluttershy's and with my bad luck of mine, all the bunnies got out. I don't know how though." "Well that doesn't help much" Twilight muttered. "I'm going to go to Fluttershy's and figure this out." Go inside and see if you can help Spike any". "But" Lucky started. "Thank you!" Twilight cried running away. Lucky sighed. "I guess I'll see what I can do" she said going inside. She was amazed at all the books Twilight had. Not to mention all the bunnies chewing on them. "A little help" Spike said looking at her. "Right" Lucky said going over to him. She took a bunny off his head and he put a book back on the shelf. "They'll be safe on the shelf" Spike explained. "Then why are there so many on the floor?" Lucky asked. "Because Twilight had to pick today of all days to rearrange her books." "Oh. How often does she do that?" "About once a week" Spike said clearly not thrilled. "Oh, well you put the books on the shelf and I'll distract the bunnies. Unless you want to." "Uh, no thanks. I'll stick with the books." "Good choice" Lucky said. "I know" Spike replied smugly as a bunny jumped on her.

"Fluttershy! What's going on?" Twilight asked when she got to her house. "I don't know" Fluttershy said trying to round the bunnies up. "They got out of their pen somehow." "That's what Lucky said" Twilight remembered. "Where did you get so many bunnies anyways?" she asked picking up her hooves as one ran by. "Well it all started when-"Never mind" Twilight cut in. "Let's just try to get them back where they belong." "Okay" Fluttershy said as one jumped over her. Using a spell she had just learned, Twilight transported all the bunnies in Equestria back to their pen. Twilight sighed exhausted. "Yay!" Twilight's friends cheered running up. "That was some nice magic there" Applejack said. "Totally awesome!" Rainbow Dash cried. Thanks Twilight said. "If only you had done it sooner" Rarity swooned. "My best hat got chewed up. "Yah? "Well most of my books are ruined" Twilight said. "I'm so sorry" Fluttershy said slinking up. "No it's okay" Twilight said. "I'll use a spell to fix my books." "But what about my hat!" Rarity whined. Twilight sighed. "I'll fix that too". "Hey you all. What about Lucky?" Applejack asked. "Where is she?" "At my house" Twilight said. "Why?" "Well the poor thing is probably thinking she's the unluckiest pony in the world right now." "Why? Twilight asked." "Well"... One by one each pony told their story about Lucky and Twilight realized they needed to find her immediately.

"Spike. Where's Lucky? Twilight asked when they got to her house. "Well, she left. I tried to stop her Twilight." "Why did she leave?" "Well, she accidentally stepped on my tail, which made me breathe fire and destroy your new book". "My new magic book?" Twilight asked her eyes twitching (she did that when she got really mad). "Yes. "I'm sorry Twilight. Lucky felt really bad though and left". "Alright it's fine" Twilight said trying to stay calm. "Let's just focus on finding Lucky". "How?" Rainbow asked. "Follow a path of destruction?" Rarity offered. Everyone glared at her. "What?" Rarity asked.

Meanwhile, Lucky had left Equestria and ended up in a place she didn't want to be in. The Ever Free Forest. It was very dark and scary. Two of Lucky's least favorite things. "It's okay" she said trying to comfort herself. "I'll just stay here. Then I can't cause any more bad luck." Walking along, Lucky suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's…who's there?" she asked. Nobody replied but the rustling got louder. Looking around, Lucky dove into some other bushes. "I'll be safe in here" she whispered. "Hello? Anybody there?" Someone asked. Lucky peeked out of the bushes to see a zebra. "A zebra?" Lucky whispered confused. "Anybody there?" The zebra repeated. Lucky held her breath not sure what to do. "Guess not" the zebra said turning around. "Wait!" Lucky cried jumping out of the bushes. "I'm here!" "So you are" the zebra said. "And who might you be?" "I'm Lucky." "Ah Lucky. What would a plucky pony like you be doing out here?" "I'm running away" Lucky said lowering her head. "Will running away keep your problems at bay?" The zebra asked. "Probably not, but I don't know what else to do." "Well if you're running away, at least stay with me awhile. It can get rather lonely without a pony visiting." "I bet. Why would you want to live out here anyways?" Lucky asked. "I have always lived here. Long before Equestria was near." Really? "Yes. This is my home even if I do live alone." "Oh. Well I guess that makes sense." "It does" the zebra said ending the conversation.

"Where could Lucky be?" Twilight said. "Do you think she's in there" Pinkie asked pointing to the Ever Free Forest. "Why would you think that?" Rarity asked. "Because of that" Pinkie said pointing to a green strand of hair that was tangled on a branch. "Good eye Pinkie Pie" Twilight said. "Wait. I just rhymed!" "Speaking of rhyming" Spike said. "You think Zecora's around here? She still scares me a little." "Great idea" Spike Twilight said. "Thank you. Wait. What?" "If Lucky's in here, then she's probably with Zecora. It won't hurt to check anyways." "Alright. let's go" Applejack said.

"Wow. Nice place you got here" Lucky said as she looked around. "Thank you" Zecora said. "Be careful though. I have many a potion and if you spill one, it would cause quite a commotion." "Okay. I'll be careful. What are all these potions for anyways?" "Mostly to heal things" Zecora explained. Like bee stings and broken wings." "Can you really heal broken wings? Lucky asked surprised. "No obstacle is impossible." "Wow" Lucky said. That's so cool. I wish I could-"All of a sudden the house started rumbling. "What's that?" Zecora asked running back to Lucky. "I...I don't know" Lucky said. She and Zecora looked in Zecora's mixing pot where all the noise was coming from. It was bubbling and swirling about. "I think it's best to run" Zecora said looking at Lucky. "Me too" Lucky agreed.

"Um, are we lost?" Rarity asked. "I don't think so" Twilight said. "Zecora's house should be- Boom! "Aaa!" the ponies cried covering their heads. "What was that!?" Rainbow Dash cried. "I think it was Zecora's house!" Apple Jack said. "Look!" Sure enough, they all looked to see what was left of Zecora's house. "What happened?" Twilight asked. "My guess? Lucky" Rarity said… "Man. What an explosion" Lucky said between coughing. "Yes. That was quite a commotion" Zecora said. "What do you think happened?" Lucky asked. "Not sure." "Hey! Hey Lucky!" Someone called. "Twilight?" Lucky said confused. "Thank goodness we found you!" Twilight said. "We've been looking all over for you" Pinkie said. "And here you are!" "You were looking for me?" Lucky asked even more confused. "Of course. You're our friend Lucky" Twilight said putting her arm around her. "But I've caused you so much trouble." "No you haven't" Apple Jack said. "Remember when we were apple bucking and no apples came down for me?" "Yes." "Well that wasn't because of you. I didn't look at the tree I was bucking and the apples weren't ripe yet. They weren't ready to fall." "Really?" Lucky asked. "Really" Applejack said. "Remember when we were making cupcakes?" Pinkie said bouncing. "Yes." "Well mine didn't bake up because I didn't put enough flour in. It wasn't because of you." "Really? I'm so glad." "Remember the dress situation?" Rarity asked. "Yes." "Well it was too tight on you because I forgot to take the pins out. You didn't shrink it." "Really? Thank goodness." "I know" Rarity said just as relieved. "And remember the race?" Rainbow asked. "Yah." "Well I found right as you left that I tripped on a rock. It wasn't your fault I fell." "Oh good. I thought it was." "Nope" Rainbow said shaking her head. "Now the bunnies?" Lucky asked Fluttershy. "Uh yes. About that. I forgot to lock the bunnies' pen. That's how they got out." "Really?" "Yes. I'm sorry." "No it's fine. I just thought it was all my fault and I felt awful." "I know. Sorry" Fluttershy apologized again. "What about your books? Are they alright?" Lucky asked Twilight. "Yes thank goodness. It definitely pays to be a unicorn." "Well I'm still sorry" Lucky said. "Don't be. I'm the one who should apologize. I was actually starting to believe you did bring bad luck. It was wrong of me." "Well I might be a little" Lucky said sheepishly. "I did destroy Zecora's house." "Told you" Rarity whispered to Applejack. "It'll be alright" Zecora said. "At least you and your friends got to reunite." "Well, I'll do anything to help rebuild your house" Lucky offered. "We all will" Twilight said. "Thank you" Zecora said. "What nice little ponies you all are." Twilight and her friends smiled.

It was hard work rebuilding Zecora's house, but the ponies felt good they had done it. "Hey I've been wondering" Lucky said as they had lemonade in Zecora's new house. "How did I cause your house to explode?" "That is a good question" Zecora said. "There was a potion on the edge of the pot that I'm sure got knocked off." "Oh yah. I think I bumped it with my tail. Sorry." Zecora shook her head. "It shouldn't have been on the ledge so close to the edge. That was my fault." "Well I'm just glad we're done" Rarity said. "I've never worked so hard in my life. This definitely calls for a spa trip." Everyone laughed. A spa trip did sound good though.

"Spike. Would you please write a letter?" Twilight asked. "Now?" Spike asked. "Yes now. Then you can go back to relaxing." "Oh alright." Spike grabbed a piece of paper and tried not to get it muddy (he and Twilight were at the spa rejuvenating). "I'm ready" he said. Twilight cleared her throat. "Dear Princess Celestia. This week I learned something about luck through my new friend Lucky. I had never believed in bad luck, but unfortunate things happened to each of my friends when Lucky was around. She believed it was all her fault and I was starting to believe it too, but it wasn't. Everything that happened was just an accident, making me realize that there really _is_ no such thing as bad luck. Just unlucky things happening, and that shouldn't prevent pony's from being friends. Love your faithful student Twilight." Spike blew on the letter with his fire breath to send it. "It's sent" he said. "Thank you Spike" Twilight said leaning back to relax again. "Cannonball!" Someone cried. In a second, someone was on top of Twilight. "Aah! Twilight cried. "Oh Twilight! Is that you?" Asked an all too familiar voice. "I didn't know you were in here. Sorry. Wrong tub." Twilight grunted. "It's alright Lucky." "Hey Twilight?" Lucky asked climbing out. "Yes?" "I may not be lucky in aspects like this, but I sure am lucky to have a friend like you." Twilight looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "Me too Lucky. Me too."

The End


End file.
